basement_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lustheart
Overview The Lustheart is a realm inhabited by demons, much of the land is hidden beneath a thick red mist though the surface itself is mostly clear of the mist. The realm is made up of several landmasses in a sea of blood and is considered to be a particularly hostile area in many regions due to the demonic presence. Fauna Daemus is home to many lifeforms, these are referred to as demons. Many demons have been converted from life in other realms due to oddities in the environment, along with several creatures having evolved to convert others to grow their numbers. Many demons are hostile on Daemus and feed off of aspects of other lifeforms, for example Lilin feed on the sexual energy of mortals, while other species may feed on the soul or even physical form of other life. Some life on Daemus is actually much more friendly, examples of this include the Nereids who are known for guiding the lost to safety, in recent times many species that are stereotypically considered hostile have formed friendly sects due to the assistance of Suzy and Crimson Raksa resulting in the formation of a more civilised and educated subculture of demons. Flora Daemus is home to much plant life, however it is often very dissimilar to the plants that a mortal would be familiar with. A particularly common type of plant is the Heart Fruit tree, this tree tends to grow in clusters and is covered with deep red leaves that droop down making it resemble a willow. The Heart Fruit tree bears the Heart Fruit, a delicious and juicy fruit that resembles a heart, consumption of the fruit by mortals is not recommended however as it can result in slow demon conversion. Other plants such as strange types of fungus and moss grow around Daemus and are often used by the inhabitants for making many things ranging from meals to poisons. Nereids are known for perhaps the most creative use of plants on Daemus as they have been known to use a plant from beneath the Blood Ocean to form a type of rope that they can use to pull people to safety. Continents Raksus Raksus is the smallest continent on Daemus, it was formed after Suzy and Crimson Raksa began making efforts to help demons become more accepted, this continent welcomes all types of demons and provides education to ensure they can become more friendly and thus accepted. Lilis This continent is primarily inhabited by Lilin and is considered to be the worst place for a mortal to end up, many mortals who end up lost on Lilis will never return and either become a Lilin or die in the service of one, Lilis is notorious for having many slave camps and prisons, typically these will have small groups of Lilin running them and keeping primarily mortals captured and enslaved. Rumours claim that Lilis used to be part of a bigger continent shared by all demons, however a powerful demon split Lilis off to protect the other demons, while this rumour has not been proven, many demons believe this rumour to be true. Haema The continent of Haema is the biggest continent on Daemus, this continent is inhabited by a majority of demon types and while not as dangerous as Lilis is still considered to be a hostile environment, some demons on Haema are relatively uninterested in mortals, however others such as Blood Wisps and Ash Hunters have been known to attack mortals in order to consume their soul or physical form. Haema is rumoured to have been the original continent of Daemus with the other continents being split from it, Lilis is the most known example, however the other continents are rumoured to have split off too. Glacius Glacius is a continent formed of red ice, it is inhabited primarily by Ice Hearts, however there have been rumours of another type of ice demon living there, these rumours claim that this demon blows out cold air to make melodic noises to lure people in and is often considered to be the reason that those who visit Glacius don't return often.